leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Specjalne tryby rozgrywki
Specjalne tryby rozgrywki (lub Polecane tryby rozgrywki) - to unikalne tryby dostępne przez określony czas (najczęściej 7-14 dni). Niedługo ma zostać otwarta specjalna rotacja z trybami (przez 2-3 dni co tydzień). __TOC__ Pierwsze spojrzenie Oficjalna zapowiedź specjalnych trybów.Pierwsze spojrzenie na specjalne tryby rozgrywki , sztafecie lub nieśmiertelności dzięki nieustannym , to teraz macie okazję na realizację tych marzeń.}} Polecane tryby gry z 2014 r. Rok 2014 dobiegł końca, ale przyniósł nam aż siedem nowych polecanych trybów gry w League of Legends! Świetnie się bawiliśmy przy tworzeniu każdego z nich. Stawialiśmy czoła przeróżnym wyzwaniom i mamy nadzieję, że rezultaty wam się spodobały. Nadeszła pora, by przyjrzeć się bliżej polecanym trybom gry z 2014 roku - temu, czego się z nich nauczyliśmy i co działo się w naszych głowach podczas tworzenia tych rozwiązań.Polecane tryby gry z 2014 r Co decyduje o sukcesie polecanego trybu gry? To samo pytanie zadawaliśmy sobie przy tworzeniu każdego kolejnego trybu. Chcieliśmy wyciągnąć wnioski z poprzednich doświadczeń i tworzyć jeszcze lepsze rzeczy. Nie wystarczyła nam jednak informacja o tym, w którym trybie grano najczęściej. Co to w ogóle znaczy „najczęściej”? Taki, w którym w danej chwili było najwięcej graczy czy taki, w który graliście najdłużej? Tryby muszą być niepowtarzalne i nie mogą zastępować innych trybów. Jak już wcześniej wspomnieliśmy, mamy kilka zasad, które pomagają nam w tworzeniu trybów, ale chcielibyśmy, żebyście odkrywali nowe i ciekawe sposoby na interakcję z ulubionymi bohaterami League of Legends. I do tego macie się dobrze bawić! :D Są też tryby, dzięki którym powstaje wszystko to, co nam przysyłacie, a czego nie umiemy zmierzyć. Jak można zmierzyć dobrą zabawę? Albo fajne streamy, filmy, komiksy, dzieła, itp.? Czasem dobrze jest, żeby tryb pomógł wam szkolić umiejętności (walki drużynowe, umiejętności mierzone), które można wykorzystać na SR, ale czy to powinien być nasz główny wyznacznik? Nam podoba się to, że każdy nowy polecany tryb gry jest jak dziki zachód dla graczy. Wszystko dzieje się po raz pierwszy, a wy macie świetne pomysły dotyczące najważniejszych składów i bohaterów dla każdego trybu, czym raz po raz nas zaskakujecie. Zawsze pojawi się kilku mniej aktywnych bohaterów, których nie jesteśmy w stanie przewidzieć. Różnorodność wyboru bohaterów też jest dobra, ale czy powinna zaważyć na sukcesie całego trybu? To tylko kilka rzeczy, o których myślimy podczas tworzenia i kalkulowania sukcesu każdego nowego trybu. Dlaczego polecane tryby gry nie zostają na stałe? Głównym założeniem polecanych trybów gry jest to, by były krótkotrwałymi doświadczeniami. Ta krótkotrwałość daje nam przestrzeń do wypróbowywania nowych rzeczy, poznawania waszych opinii i ulepszania trybu przed ponownym wpuszczeniem go do gry. Próba stworzenia długotrwałego trybu gry uniemożliwiłaby nam tworzenie takich elementów jak Boty Zagłady, URF, Legenda o Królu Poro, Wyniesienie, itp. Głównym problemem (który osobiście uważam za największy, bo przynosi najmniej radości) jest to, że polecane tryby gry nie są zaprojektowane do bycia długotrwałymi doświadczeniami. Mają pojawić się z hukiem i niedługo później zniknąć. Gdyby było inaczej, ograniczylibyśmy sobie tę dodatkową przestrzeń, która pozwala nam uczynić każdy z tych trybów wyjątkowym. Podniosłyby też nasz budżet i koszty utrzymania, o czym opowiemy nieco później. Na razie przejdźmy do trybów! center|600px 1. Hexakill Rok 2014 zaczął się od zmieniającego metę polecanego trybu gry. Przy oryginalnym Hexakill chcieliśmy sprawdzić coś nowego, czego do tej pory nie robiliśmy. Końcowy rezultat był bardzo bliski temu, czym była zwykła meta na Summoner's Rift, ale pojawił się dodatkowy gracz. Naszym celem było zachowanie klimatu z Summoner's Rift, ale zmiana sposobu, w jaki pojedyncza osoba wchodzi w interakcję ze swoim bohaterem i stosuje się do mety mapy. 2. Ultra Rapid Fire (URF) Oryginalnie planowany jako żart na prima aprilis, który miał trwać tylko przez jeden dzień. Jednak zaskoczyliście nas tym, jak wielkie zainteresowanie budził Ultra Rapid Fire. Na podstawie uwag i komentarzy graczy z wielu regionów i w różnych językach, przedłużyliśmy czas trybu (dwukrotnie). Kto nie lubi większej liczby zagrywek?! URF także nauczył nas czegoś na temat atrakcyjności trybów gry wraz z upływem czasu oraz kosztów ciągłego utrzymywania. Polecane tryby gry tracą na popularności po krótkim czasie. Gracze zapomnieli, że URF złamał złotą zasadę niedotykania polecanych trybów gry po premierze, ale aby gracze nie porzucili go zbyt szybko z powodu szkodliwych zagrań bohaterów, wprowadzaliśmy zmiany. Ale jednak, pomimo ciągłych poprawek, które miały zrównoważyć URF, wciąż widzieliśmy, że gracze się wypalali tak, jak przy innych trybach. Nie oznacza to, że nie bawicie się dobrze w tych trybach, zanim nie poczujecie się znudzeni. Jednakże, ponieważ zaprojektowano go tak, aby dawać dużo zabawy, to frajda jest dwa razy większa, ale trwa dwa razy krócej. I to jest okej! 3. Tryb Lustrzany: "Jeden za wszystkich" Oryginalny Jeden za wszystkich był jednym z najpopularniejszych trybów w 2013 roku. Jednakże zanim w ogóle wypuściliśmy go, pewni przedsiębiorczy gracze zhakowali klienty i tworzyli mecze Jeden za wszystkich w trybie ad-hoc na Howling Abyss. Po pierwszym pojawieniu się trybu na Summoner's Rift, wielu graczy poprosiło nas o przywrócenie trybu na Howling Abyss, aby mogli odtwarzać swoje mecze w trybie ad-hoc, więc musieliśmy nad tym pracować. Ostatecznie, Tryb Lustrzany: „Jeden za wszystkich” utracił dużo strategii z Summoner's Rift (naturalnie nieobecnej na Howling Abyss, gdzie jedyną możliwością jest nacieranie). Sprawiając, że wszyscy grali tym samym bohaterem, utraciliśmy także element rozgrywki polegający na starciu różnych postaci. Granie w tym trybie pokazało, że nie był to najlepszy eksperyment, ale po to właśnie się uczymy! Poznaliśmy także cenę wskrzeszenia trybu. Za każdym razem, gdy ponownie wprowadzamy jakiś tryb wraz z usprawnieniami lub dodatkami, musimy go dokładnie przetestować w kontekście najnowszego patcha (jedna z wad gry, która ciągle się rozwija). Przykładowo: W oryginalnym Jeden za wszystkich trzeba było ręcznie zmienić około 80 bohaterów, aby działali z mechaniką trybu. Gdy chcieliśmy go ponownie wprowadzić jako Tryb Lustrzany: „Jeden za wszystkich”, około 35 bohaterów zmieniło się od poprzedniej wersji (hurra dla aktualizacji i poprawek bohaterów!), co wymagało kolejnej porcji edytowania. Do tego ukazali się także nowi bohaterowie. Gdybyśmy kiedyś uczynili któryś tryb stałym, musielibyśmy sprawdzić, jaki wpływ miałoby to na możliwość tworzenia nowych trybów kontra utrzymanie obecnych. Zmiana mapy nie jest zawsze konieczna. Czasami naprawienie błędów oraz zmiany, które wpływają na odczucia graczy, mogą sprawić, że osiągniemy zamierzony cel. URF byłby fajniejszy, gdybyśmy nie musieli wyłączyć 9 bohaterów. Wszystko zależy od trybu. 4. Niszczące Boty Zagłady Pomysł stworzenia „absurdalnie trudnych” botów SI pojawiał się już wcześniej. więc gdy zespół od SI aktualizował obecne zaawansowane boty, uznaliśmy to za fajną okazję do nawiązania z nimi współpracy. Niszczące Boty Zagłady były pierwszym trybem PvE, który zrobiliśmy, i była to fajna zabawa. W przeciwieństwie do innych trybów, Boty Zagłady były bardzo bogate w zawartość, ponieważ musieliśmy stworzyć 15 dodatkowych zestawów umiejętności (nie wspominając o tych, które odrzuciliśmy). Ostatecznie było to bardzo satysfakcjonujące, gdy widzieliśmy reakcję graczy na albo ich próby walki 1 na 1 z lub . Jako ciekawostka – Botem Zagłady z największą skutecznością okazał się . Za dużo . 5. Wyniesienie W Wyniesieniu chcieliśmy podkreślić wydarzenie Shurimy i wprowadzić rozgrywkę z motywem „korupcji przez potęgę”. Chcieliśmy mieć prosty tryb w stylu drużynowego starcia, i stworzyliśmy wiele różnych prototypów, zanim trafiliśmy w odpowiednią rzecz. W odpowiedzi na prośby graczy dotyczące możliwości graficznego wyrażenia swojego poziomu umiejętności, eksperymentowaliśmy z ikoną Idealnego Wyniesienia – ikoną, która nagradzała wyjątkową rozgrywkę. Dla tych, którym nie udało się jej zdobyć – to jedna z najrzadszych ikon w League. Tworzenie Wyniesienia było już opisywane dość dokładnie w blogu deweloperów, który można znaleźć tutaj. 6. Hexakill Twisted Treeline Po pierwszej premierze Hexakilla i jego ciepłym przyjęciu pomyśleliśmy, że to dobry kandydat na powrót do gry. W przypadku Trybu Lustrzanego: „Jeden za wszystkich” nie chcieliśmy przywracać dokładnie takiego samego trybu co ostatnio. Chcieliśmy bardziej skupić się na celach pierwszego Hexakilla (czyli na zmianie sposobu myślenia i działania na danej mapie). To sprawiło, że postanowiliśmy przenieść ten tryb na Twisted Treeline. To dobry przykład tego, jak chcemy ulepszyć tryb przed ponownym wprowadzeniem go do gry. *''Co macie na myśli mówiąc: „Ulepszyć tryb przed ponownym wprowadzeniem go do gry”?'' To zależy od trybu, ale taka decyzja zawsze poparta jest opinią graczy. W przypadku Hexakilla chcieliśmy jeszcze bardziej podkreślić intencje projektantów. Hexakill na SR nie był wystarczająco inny – przejście z 5 do zaledwie 6 graczy nie wprowadziło wielkiej zmiany do samej gry. Inaczej sprawa wyglądała przy Twisted Treeline, gdzie podwoiliśmy liczbę graczy na mapie. 7. Legenda o Królu Poro Nie martwcie się, nadal żyje... w waszych sercach! *chlip* Legenda o Królu Poro miała zmienić sposób myślenia graczy o walce na Howling Abyss. To, że udało nam się przedstawić wszystkich największemu i najwspanialszemu Królowi wszystkich poro było dodatkową korzyścią. Chcę przypomnieć tu też o Rzucie Poro, czarze przywoływacza, który znacznie zwiększył skuteczność mniej popularnych bohaterów. Nawet przy wyborze bohaterów atak z Rzutem Poro był w stanie podciąć skrzydła bardzo silnym postaciom z Howling Abyss. Taka różnorodność bohaterów i wspaniałe mecze dostarczały wyjątkowych doświadczeń. Rotacja trybów right|375px Dodatkowe tryby gry urozmaicają klasyczną formułę League - od oryginalnego, pełnego klonów '''Jeden za wszystkich' aż do szaleńczego Ultra Rapid Fire. Po ponad dwóch latach od debiutu naszego pierwszego dodatkowego trybu gry zapowiadamy rotacyjną kolejkę, która zapewni inny rodzaj zabawy w weekendy, dzięki pakietowi znanych trybów gry, do których być może dołączy jeden czy dwa nowe.'' Specjalnie dostosowaliśmy maestrię bohaterów tak, aby możliwe było zdobywanie punktów w każdym z trybów, czy to przywołując w '''Legendzie o Królu Poro', czy też urządzając wrogom w trybie Jeden za wszystkich laserowy pokaz . Jako że kolejka rotacyjnych trybów gry jest zoptymalizowana pod maestrię bohaterów, będziecie mogli zdobywać w niej klucze, a za gry, za które wy lub wasza grupa otrzymacie oceny S-, S lub S+ także skrzynie - kiedy tylko pojawi się warsztat hextech i łupy.'' Kolejka rotacyjna dołączy do obecnych w jednym z nadchodzących patchów, ale jednym z powodów dla których ogłaszamy to już teraz jest fakt, że dwa lata z rzędu udostępnialiśmy tryb '''Ultra Rapid Fire' na coraz to bardziej absurdalne sposoby. I chociaż jesteśmy prawie pewni, że i tak nam nie uwierzycie, to i tak was informujemy: URF nie wróci w dniu pierwszego kwietnia. Nie możemy na razie ogłosić pełnej listy trybów gry, które będą dostępne w nowej rotacyjnej kolejce, ale możemy zapowiedzieć, że tryb Ultra Rapid Fire pojawi się w 2016 roku co najmniej dwa razy.'' Jeśli chodzi o pozostałe tryby gry, to harmonogram opublikujemy z wyprzedzeniem po sfinalizowaniu go, a na razie chcieliśmy jedynie uprzedzić jakiekolwiek spekulacje związane z Ultra Rapid Fire i poinformować was, że w końcu na pewno będziecie mogli się poznęcać nad klawiaturą, tylko być może nie wtedy, kiedy się tego spodziewaliście. Już się cieszymy na debiut kolejki rotacyjnej, więc czekajcie na ogłoszenie harmonogramu pierwszej rotacji i dajcie nam znać, które tryby chcielibyście w niej zobaczyć!Zapowiedź nowej kolejki z rotacyjnymi trybami gry Jeden za Wszystkich Pod koniec listopada 2013 roku, ogłoszono pierwszy tryb.Jeden za Wszystkich dostępny. Opis right|375px , sztafecie lub nieśmiertelności dzięki nieustannym , to teraz macie okazję na realizację tych marzeń. Jeden za wszystkich będzie dostępny od '''22 listopada' do 2 grudnia. Zalej więc pole walki ulewą Kanonad i baw się dobrze!}} Cechy i ciekawostki *Dostępny na Summoner's Rift. *Każdy gracz ze swojej drużyny wybiera swojego bohatera, aby wziął udział w losowaniu w spośród maksymalnie pięciu. **W przypadku wybrania przez trzech graczy tego samego czempiona, wtedy wygrywa większość. *Tryb powstał w wyniku znalezienia błędu w wyborze bohatera w trybie niestandardowym. *Z tej rozgrywki zostali wyłączeni , a także później . *Tryb powrócił 15 października 2015 roku i trwał do 26 października.Wiruj, wiruj i wygrywaj: Jeden za wszystkich powraca Konfrontacja Chwilę przedPrzygotujcie się na Konfrontację! i poShowdown już dostępny! rozpoczęciu zimowego festiwalu w 2013 roku, zapowiedziano dawno oczekiwane walki 1 na 1. Opis right|375px i osiągnęliście nieśmiertelność dzięki ciągłym , ale teraz czas na Starcie. ''W następnym Specjalnym Trybie Gry będziecie mogli zmierzyć się ze swoimi znajomymi i wrogami na lodowym polu walki, które będzie świadkiem epickich starć. Mając trzy możliwe sposoby na zwycięstwo, czy zdecydujecie się przelać pierwszą krew, zabić 100 stworów, czy też może uwolnicie swojego wewnętrznego i zniszczycie wieżę, zanim zrobi to przeciwnik? Jeżeli ustawicie się w kolejce ze znajomym, musicie zdobyć dwa zabójstwa, aby wygrać, lub możecie połączyć starania, aby osiągnąć 100 zabitych stworów. Zaostrzcie miecze i przygotujcie . Starcie pojawi się podczas tegorocznego Snowdown.}} Wyjście center|550px Cechy i ciekawostki *Dostępny na Howling Abyss. *Została wydana z okazji Snowdown Showdown w 2013 roku. **Była nazywana także '''Showdown'. **Sama mapa na ten tryb została nazwana jako Snowdown Showdown. *Był dostępny w trybie jeden na jednego lub dwóch na dwóch. *Wygrywała ta drużyna, która uzyska: **Pierwszą Krew (lub dwa zabójstwa w dwuosobowych zespołach) **100 zabitych stworów. **Zniszczoną wieżę. *Po zakończeniu rozgrywki ze stworów i wieży wyskakują Poro. **Zwycięska drużyna bohaterów początkowo wypowiedzą prowokacje, a później zaczną tańczyć. **W tym trybie, kiedy bohater zginie (kończąc rozgrywkę), który posiada umiejętność tworzenia klonów i przetrwa jego kopia ( i ), wtedy z niego wyskoczy czarny poro mający około 10.000 punktów zdrowia. *W tym trybie w przeciwieństwie do normalnego trybu w Howling Abyss, można korzystać z i robić dowolnie zakupy w sklepie. *Wcześniej, zapowiedziano odświeżoną wersję Magma Chamber, która miała być w tym trybie. Jednak, ze względu na jego małą popularność, projekt ten zaniechano.Informacje o Starciu i Magma Chamber Hexakill Następny tryb wydano chwilę przed wydaniem pierwszego bohatera w 2014 roku.Nadciąga Hexakill. Opis right|375px Cechy i ciekawostki *Dostępny na Summoner's Rift. *Rozgrywka jest identyczna co gra normalna, tylko jest o dwóch graczy więcej. *Ze względu na dodanie nowych cytatów dla komentatorów, w polskiej wersji językowej przegłosowano nad wymawianiem czterokrotnego i pięciokrotnego zabójstwa na ''Quadra Kill i Pentakill (dawnej było Cztery Trupy i Pięć Trupów). Ultra Rapid Fire Z okazji pierwszego kwietnia wydano tryb, który miał być "przyszłością" w rozgrywce.Przyszłość z Ultra Rapid Fire center|500px Opis right|375px Cechy i ciekawostki *Dostępny na Summoner's Rift. *Został wydany z okazji Prima Aprilis. *Jako jedyny, został przedłużony dwukrotnie (pierwotnie miał być jeden dzień; później do 7 kwietnia). *Pierwsze duże litery mają odniesienie do - maskotki primaaprilisowej. *Rito Games jest żartobliwym określeniem na Riot Games. Zobacz także *Ewolucja League of Legends zaczyna się dziś! Jeden za Wszystkich - Lustrzane Odbicie Druga wersja pierwszego trybu z kilkoma zmianami.Jeden za Wszystkich powraca i zaskakuje! Opis right|375px lub wbić ich w podłoże niczym śledzie namiotowe, przy pomocy . Niektórym drużynom udało się nawet odkryć tajniki nieśmiertelności, przy dobrej synchronizacji .'' Jednak tym razem przedstawiamy – Jeden za Wszystkich: Lustrzane Odbicie! Przenieśliśmy rozgrywkę na Howling Abyss i zmieniliśmy zasady tak, by zawodnicy po obu stronach grali tą samą postacią. Wkrótce będziecie mieć szansę zagrać w pin-balla na , zbijaka albo w chowanego między . W tej edycji Jednego za Wszystkich, wybór bohatera będzie podyktowany łączną ilością głosów w obu drużynach. Specjalny licznik śledzi przebieg nominacji - gdy jeden z bohaterów osiągnie większość głosów, zostanie wybrany do gry. Jeśli nie pojawi się zdecydowany zwycięzca, wybór zostanie dokonany na podstawie rozkładu ważonego ze wszystkich nominowanych bohaterów. Jeśli 4 osoby nominowały , 3 - , a pozostała trójka graczy – innych bohaterów, jest 40% szansy, że zostanie wybrany Amumu, 30%, że będzie to Blitz i po 10% dla każdego z pozostałych postaci. Po rozegraniu swojego pierwszego meczu na stałe odblokujecie ikonę Jednego za Wszystkich (zanim pojawi się na waszych kontach minie kilka dni). Dodatkowa funkcja, która pojawi się w trybie: Jeden za Wszystkich: Lustrzane Odbicie pozwoli kupić Dopalacz Walki dla całej drużyny podczas wyboru bohatera. Po jego zakupie (150 RP) tymczasowo będziecie mogli odblokować wszystkie dostępne skórki wybranego bohatera dla was samych i waszych sojuszników. Każdy członek waszej drużyny otrzyma również dopalacz 100 PZ na jedną grę! Ten tryb gry stworzono na podstawie waszych opinii, więc dajcie nam znać, co o nim myślicie! Jeden za Wszystkich: Lustrzane Odbicie będzie aktywny od 29 maja do 8 czerwca, a nas znajdziecie na forach w poszukiwaniu waszych wspaniałych pomysłów!}} Cechy i ciekawostki *Dostępny na Howling Abyss. *W przeciwieństwie od zwykłego JzW, w tym trybie wszyscy gracze z obu ekip wybierają przez głosowanie swojego bohatera. **W przypadku wybrania większości (6/10 i wzwyż), bohater zostaje automatycznie wybrany. **W przypadku nie wybrania większości decyduje los (każdy wybór to 10% szans). *Dodatkowo jeden z graczy może odblokować specjalny bonus - '''Dopalacz Walki' za , który odblokowuje wszystkie skórki nielimitowane dla wszystkich oraz pod koniec rozgrywki otrzymuje się dodatkowo . *Po rozegraniu jednej gry, odblokowuje się specjalną ikonę przywoływacza. Niszczące Boty Zagłady SI w wersji ultra-trudnej z kilkoma bonusami.Nadchodzą Niszczące Boty Zagłady Opis right|375px to wyzwanie? Pomyślcie jeszcze raz. Podrasowaliśmy boty, dodając im mrożące krew w żyłach umiejętności, więc szykujcie się na ZAGŁADĘ! Wydawało się wam, że Amumu już teraz jest zbyt emo? Co, jeśli jest smutny do tego stopnia, iż wyciska ze wszystkich dokoła Co gdyby potrafił wyrzucić , która zmienia się w sześć MINIPIEKIELNYCH BOMB po wylądowaniu, a wystrzeliwała we wszystkich kierunkach? Każdy z Botów Zagłady ma ulepszone umiejętności, a gdy robi się agresywny - mapa staje w płomieniach.'' Walcz z Botami Zagłady i odblokuj wyższe poziomy trudności. Boty „z dwiema bombami” odradzają się z dodatkowym Efektem Zagłady, takim jak umiejętność lub . Boty Zagłady z pięcioma bombami mają natomiast dwa takie efekty, co zamienia ten specjalny tryb gry w rzeź niewiniątek! Niszczące Boty Zagłady będą szaleć po Fields of Justice od '''17' do 27 lipca, a jeśli będziecie mieć na tyle odwagi, by zmierzyć się z nimi choć raz - otrzymacie Ikonę Przywoływacza Zagłady!}} Cechy *Dostępny na Summoner's Rift. **Mapa w tym trybie ma ciemniejsze tło i muzykę z Twisted Treeline. *Dostępne są trzy poziomy trudności, gdzie dwa ostanie trzeba odblokować wygrywając wcześniejszy poziom. *Porażka jest opisana jako '''ZAGŁADA'. *Po rozegraniu jednej gry, odblokowuje się specjalną ikonę przywoływacza. *Boty od czasu do czasu się śmieją. Zobacz także *Cały opis właściwości botów Wyniesienie Tryb z okazji aktualizacji historycznej Shurimy.League of Legends - Shurima center|600px Opis 375px|right , by wykorzystać jego moc i podbić Crystal Scar!}} Cechy i ciekawostki *Dostępny na Crystal Scar. *Jest to tryb draftu z możliwością zbanowania bohaterów. *Mapa jest pokryta burzą pustynną i dodatkowo zmodyfikowana: **Niedostępne są drogi pomiędzy punktami i do platformy przywoływania. **Dostępny jest unikalny talizman: . **Aby ponownie wrócić na platformę przywołania, trzeba zginąć. **Gracz, który dobije bossa, zdobywa specjalne wzmocnienie - . *Wygrywa ta drużyna, która jako pierwsza zdobędzie 200 punktów. **Za zabicie wroga: 1 pkt. **Za zabicie wroga w trakcie bycia Wyniesionym: 2 pkt. **Za zdobycie Reliktu Shurimy: 3 pkt. **Za pokonanie : 5 pkt. **Za pokonanie bohatera ze wzmocnieniem Wyniesienie: 5 pkt. *Za wypełnienie określonych zadań otrzymuje się specjalne cztery ikony. *Dodano unikalny, tematyczny wygląd panelu. *Tryb dostępny od 10 do 24 września 2014 roku. Zobacz także *Cały opis trybu Hexakill Twisted Treeline Druga odsłona Hexakill w czasie Harrowing w 2014 roku.Harrowing 2014 Opis 375px|right Cechy i ciekawostki *Dostępny na Twisted Treeline. *Został wydany po raz pierwszy z okazji Harrowing w 2014 roku. *Bez znaczących zmian dotyczących sposobu wybierania postaci. *Wartość zdobywanego doświadczenia i złota jest podwojona w porównaniu z normalnym trybie 3 vs 3. *Kontrolowanie jednego ołtarza oprócz złota dodatkowo zwiększa zdrowie i obrażenia stworom. *Dodano unikalny, tematyczny wygląd panelu. *Po wygraniu trzech rozgrywek, odblokuje się specjalna ikona. *Tryb dostępny od 24 października do 4 listopada 2014 roku. *Druga edycja weszła 29 maja 2015 roku z możliwością zbanowania bohaterów.Hexakill powraca i jest lepszy niż wcześniej! Był dostępny do 8 czerwca. Legenda o Królu Poro Druga odsłona Snowdown Showdown ze specjalnymi trybami z Poro w rolach głównych.Snowdown Showdown 2014 center|600px Opis 375px|right Cechy i ciekawostki *Dostępny na Howling Abyss. *Został wydany z okazji Snowdown Showdown w 2014 roku. *Jest to tryb draftu z możliwością zbanowania bohaterów. **To zmodyfikowany ARAM z dwoma nowymi czarami przywoływacza. *Dodano unikalny, tematyczny wygląd panelu oraz muzykę. *Można zmienić "skórkę" swoim Poro poprzez pięć specjalnych ikon przywoływacza. *Są do odblokowania 3 specjalne ikony przywoływacza wypełniając odpowiednie zadania. *Tryb dostępny od 16 grudnia 2014 do 6 stycznia 2015 roku. *Tryb ponownie pojawił się na serwerach w trakcie trwania Snowdown w 2015 roku bez zmian (10 grudzień 2015 - 8 styczeń 2016). Zobacz także *Cały opis trybu Draft Nemezis Pierwszy tryb w 2015 roku.Poznaj swoje nemezis (w drafcie) Opis right|375px Pytania i odpowiedzi 1. Riot, wybieram bohatera dla przeciwnej drużyny? Mogę dać im... ? Tak, a oni mogą dać ci ! Ale wybór bohaterów to tylko niewielka część meczu League – reszta to kopanie tyłków na Summoner's Rift! 2. Aha. To ma sens. Tak jest. Gdy już wykombinujecie, kto będzie kim grał, musicie wymyśleć, jak wygrać mecz. Może dostaliście , , , i Poppy. Super – wyślijcie Thresha i Blitza razem, aby w kółko mogli łapać przeciwników, Poppy dajcie poszaleć w dżungli, Nami niech trafi na górę, a Jannę – na środek. Albo coś innego, nie ma znaczenia. Chodzi o to, że będziecie mieli różne narzędzia do dyspozycji i od was będzie zależeć, jak je wykorzystacie – czy stworzycie coś wspaniałego z tego, co dostaliście, czy będziecie derpować na Rift, dopóki wasz nexus nie zrobi BUM. 3. Czy mogę więc skontrować... kontrwybór...? Jasne! Może będziecie draftować i odkryjecie, że przypadkowo otrzymaliście drużynę oblężniczą. Zamiast dawać przeciwnikom bohaterów, których uważacie za słabych, dlaczego specjalnie nie dać im postaci, które zabijają fale stworów wolniej niż pozbawiony many na pierwszym poziomie? Decyzja należy do was. 4. Hmm. Jak działa wybór bohaterów? Wspaniałe pytanie – sam bym go lepiej nie zadał. W Drafcie Nemezis wszyscy wybierają bohaterów dla drużyny przeciwnej, a każdy zespół wskazuje postacie ze swojej połączonej puli. Przykładowo, jeżeli jesteś w niebieskiej drużynie i tylko Dave ma , każdy z twojego zespołu może dać czerwonym szaloną kociarę, nawet jeżeli nikt z nich jej nie ma. Czy to ma sens? Wydaje mi się, że tak. 5. Okej, ale co z unikającymi gier? MASZ PLAN W TYM WYPADKU, PANIE RIOT?! Oczywiście. Tego pytania by tu nie było, gdyby nie istniał plan. Unikający gier i opuszczający je mogą grać (lub, eee, zacząć grać) w Drafcie Nemezis, ale aby zagwarantować, że ci, którzy chcą się bawić, będą mogli to zrobić, podkręcamy kary za unikanie i opuszczanie meczów. 'Ten post' zawiera informacje na temat tego, jak działa nasz system wykrywania LeaverBuster! Spoiler: może wykryć, czy do utraty połączenia doszło, ponieważ twój dostawca internetu cię nienawidzi, co jest bardzo fajne. Chcieliśmy także nagrodzić przywoływaczy, którzy grają prawidłowo, więc wyślemy ikonę przywoływacza do wszystkich graczy Draftu Nemezis, którzy nie opuszczą gry podczas wyboru bohatera lub właściwego meczu! 6. IKONAPRZYWOŁYWACZAOMÓJBOSHE!. Co nie?! A, skoro o tym mowa, nie pojawi się na koncie aż do dwóch tygodni po zakończeniu Draftu Nemezis. Coś tam, coś tam, ręczne rozdawanie, coś tam, dużo czasu, coś tam, cierpliwości. 7. Czy jest coś jeszcze? TAK. Wprowadzamy Dopalacze Walki do Draftu Nemezis! Wydaj , a zyskasz , zaś twoi sojusznicy - za samo bycie w twojej drużynie. Do tego WSZYSCY będziecie mogli korzystać ze wszystkich aktualnie dostępnych skórek bohatera, którego wybraliście otrzymaliście! Przeciwnicy dają ci ? ZAPREZENTUJ IM I RECHOCZ W DRODZE DO ZWYCIĘSTWA. To im pokaże. 8. Dobra. Super. Do kiedy dostępny będzie tryb? Zakończymy Draft Nemezis 23 lutego, więc będziecie mieli dużo czasu na ogarnięcie najróżniejszych kombinacji! Cechy i ciekawostki *Dostępny na Summoner's Rift. *Jest to tryb draftu z możliwością zbanowania bohaterów. **To rozgrywka 5 na 5, tylko gracz wybiera dla przeciwnika bohatera i na odwrót, a następnie może wymienić się z innym ze swojej drużyny. *Dostępna jest możliwość zakupu Dopalacza Walki za . *Za uczestnictwo otrzymuje się ikonę przywoływacza pod warunkiem niewychodzenia w trakcie wybierania bohatera i rozgrywki. *Tryb dostępny od 12 do 23 lutego 2015 roku. New Ultra Rapid Fire Druga wersja najbardziej szalonego i popularnego trybu.Ujawniamy przyszłość League of Legends Opis right|375px New Ultra Rapid Fire dostarcza wolnej, wyrafinowanej i strategicznej rozgrywki, która sprawdzi zdolności drużyn w nowy sposób, jednocześnie nie blokując rozgrywek na najwyższym poziomie tym, którzy nie mają refleksu szachisty. W normalnych warunkach mecz League toczy się bardzo szybko i na każdym możliwym fragmencie Summoner's Rift. Chcemy zwiększyć liczbę utalentowanych graczy o doskonałych taktyków, którzy wcześniej nie mogli rywalizować przez coś tak banalnego jak brak refleksu. Zmian jest dużo, ale ponieważ całkowicie przypadkowo wyciekło trochę informacji na temat New Ultra Rapid Fire, uznaliśmy, że najlepiej będzie wam to pokazać. Jutro wypuścimy krakena, którym jest New Ultra Rapid Fire na normalne serwery. Oto zapowiedź elementów rozgrywki, które znajdziecie w New Ultra Rapid Fire. *''Umiejętności kosztują 100% pkt. many i energii.'' *''Czas odnowienia umiejętności, przedmiotów i czarów przywoływacza zwiększony o 200%.'' *''Prędkość ruchu zmniejszona o 225 jednostek.'' *''Opóźnienie między podstawowymi atakami zwiększone o 200%.'' *''Trafienia krytyczne zadają obrażenia równe 50% podstawowych obrażeń od ataku.'' *''Jednostki trafiają krytycznie 150% ataków.'' Czy wprowadzenie New Ultra Rapid Fire podniesie poziom rywalizacji? Czy sprostacie takiemu wyzwaniu? Czy zwykły człowiek zdoła pokonać manata? W przypadku League of Legends odpowiedź na ostatnie pytanie to bez wątpienia „tak”, ale nieważne. Rękawica została rzucona. Podnieście ją na własne ryzyko. Tragedia podczas uploadu New Ultra Rapid Fire! Około północy na wschodnim wybrzeżu USA, potężne spięcie wstrząsnęło naszymi serwerami. Pomimo tego, że uszkodzony został nawet monitoring serwerowni, udało nam się ustalić, że świętowanie udanego wrzucenia NURF-a na serwery zostało nagle i tragicznie przerwane przez otwarty napój energetyczny upuszczony w złym miejscu. Nieważne, co jest przyczyną spięcia - przypadek czy też celowe działanie - rezultat pozostaje taki sam. Wszelkie fizyczne kopie New Ultra Rapid Fire spłonęły żywym ogniem, ale wygląda na to, że wersja wrzucona na serwery wyewoluowała. Serwery powinny być ponownie dostępne około 7:00 nad ranem czasu polskiego. Czy elektroniczna wersja New Ultra Rapid Fire przetrwała, czy rozlany napój energetyczny wyrządził więcej szkód?Tragedia podczas uploadu New Ultra Rapid Fire! Cechy i ciekawostki *Sprostowanie - tryb był żartem primaaprilisowym i zamiast niego został "wprowadzony" Ultra Rapid Fire, wersja 2.0. Awanturnicy Czarnego Rynku Tryb z okazji aktualizacji historycznej Bilgewater.Bilgewater: Morze w Ogniu Opis right|375px , a jego poplecznicy porzucili swego przywódcę. Zdobywaj i wydawaj krakeny, by móc zatrudnić stwory-awanturników oraz zwiększ ich atak, obronę lub umiejętności. Po wynajęciu przez resztę gry zastąpią one zwykłe stwory na wszystkich alejach.}} Cechy i ciekawostki *Dostępny na Summoner's Rift. *Jest to tryb draftu z możliwością zbanowania bohaterów. *Tryb dodaje nowe rodzaje stworów tzw. awanturnicy oraz unikatowe przedmioty, których nie można sprzedać. *Nowa waluta - 20px|link= Krakeny. *Ze względu na rozwój historii (Akt III), został tymczasowo wyłączony we wszystkich trybach gry (powrócił w Epilogu). *Tryb dostępny od 30 lipca do 10 sierpnia 2015 roku. Zobacz także *Bilgewater: Morze w Ogniu *Cały opis trybu Ogólne ciekawostki *Inspiracją stworzenia pierwszego trybu był bug polegającym na wybraniu jednego bohatera bez zatwierdzenia. *Większość trybów jest pokazywana przez . Przypisy Kategoria:Tryby gry